A Typical Vacation
by OtakuKunoichi
Summary: It's Sasuke's birthday and Sakura Naruto decides to spend 14 days at the beach with him and the Konoha Genin's as celebration! Roommates? SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A Typical Vacation 

Chapter I: Happy Birthday Sasuke-kun!

It was morning at 6AM. Today was an ordinary day to Sasuke, it was July 23rd, and his birthday, but he didn't seem to care. For all he knows, he's just another year older. Sasuke turned 13 today, and of course, that was the sign that they were at the turning point of life. He was older than Sakura and Naruto, one by 3 months, and one by a year and 8 months…but what did he care?

Sasuke got up and out of bed, got dressed and did all his morning chores, he was getting ready to go training again. It was sunny out, a good weather for the beach, and it was the last month of summer, which means beach parties. _Knock Knock._ Sasuke was in the middle of his breakfast. _Who could it be so early in the morning?_ He walks over to the door and opens it, to find a Pink haired girl with beautiful green ember eyes peering at him, and next to her stood a blonde boy, about an inch shorter than the girl, with sea deep blue eyes.

"Sasuke-kun! Guess what!" Sakura exclaims.

"You're bothering me at 6 in the morning. This better be something important." Sasuke told her. _She is so annoying. Why won't she leave me alone? Even if she wants to bother me…at least at a later time._

"Hey don't be so mean to Sakura-chan! She's here for a cause!" Naruto angrily yells out at Sasuke.

"Hmph. I doubt it's anything good." Sasuke replies.

"Sasuke-kun…it's your birthday!" Sakura says, and then smiles at him. "July 23rd, a day that will forever be remembered." She flashes him another smile. "Here, this is your birthday present!" She hands him a box, neatly wrapped with a green bow, and pink wrappings. "Open it!" She says anxiously.

"Maybe later." Sasuke was about to close the door.

"Wait, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura says. Naruto pushes the door open and walks inside. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura repeats, as Sasuke follows Naruto into the living room. He takes her present and puts it down on the empty coffee table, while Naruto sits on the couch and turns on the TV to amuse himself.

"Sasuke-kun…I have a second part to your birthday present…Naruto and I decided to buy you tickets to the Konoha Beach, for 14 days!" Sakura reaches into her pocket, and pulls out an envelope. "In here, there are 16 tickets, 1 for you, 1 for Naruto, 1 for me, and the other 13 are people I invited to join us! Like Kakashi-sensei!" She beams at him.

"I'm not going."

"W-What?" Sakura's smile fades away. "W-why not? I already bought the tickets…and it's booked for today at 3 in the afternoon. Everyone's already going to meet up…Why not?"

"I never asked for this. Thanks anyway. I need to train, to become stronger. I can't spend 14 days of my summer playing at the beach. I need to be strong, for when the time is right…to kill…HIM." Sasuke tells her, he was going to walk into the kitchen to finish his breakfast, until Naruto pulled him from going. Sakura just stood there, stunned.

"What are you thinking! Sakura-chan spent weeks of her time preparing this for you! And what do you do? You just don't care! You haven't even opened her present! What kind of person are you!" Naruto spat out in a rage.

"N-Naruto…it's okay…he may be busy. Let's go." She starts heading for the door and Naruto hastily just follows. "Sasuke-kun…if you change your mind…please meet us by the Ichiraku Bar at 3 Pm." She and Naruto heads out the door, Sakura with her head down. Sasuke closes the door, and slowly walks over to his living room, and sits in front of his table. He takes the present in his hands. _Shake Shake_. He opens it, and finds a golden key chain in the shape of a heart. He fumbles with it and finds the button to open it. _Press._ The Cover of the Heart slowly opened up and revealed a small photo of Team 7 together, along with a soft soothing melody that Sasuke seemed to enjoy. He held her present close to himself, and sat there just staring at it, listening to the music…then decided that it was time for some vaca fun.

Late in the afternoon, Sasuke was finished packing. He put the key chain in his pocket, careful not to lose it. _I can't believe I'm going to do this._ Sasuke pulls his suitcases after him, and opens the door. The sun was getting hotter, a perfect day for swimming. He held his luggage close and walked to the Ichiraku bar, where everyone was already eating lunch together before the journey started. He saw a luggage cart, and put his stuff in it, then walked inside accompanied by Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun! You came!" Sakura smiled, happily pulling his arm. "Come in and eat lunch with us! Everyone's arrived!" She pulls him into the middle of the restaurant where everyone was talking with each other.

"Oi!" Kiba yelled out. "Sasuke came!" Kiba gave a smile.

"Never thought the day would come." Shikamaru replied. "Happy birthday Sasuke."

"Thanks." Sasuke mumbled. He wasn't used to a celebration, especially from his friends. They all handed him gifts, all wrapped, except for Chouji's, which was a whole 2 months supply of potato chips. Sasuke disgustedly put that in the luggage cart, along with all the other gifts. Special shuriken from Shikamaru, a mini-fan from Temari ("It'll come in handy when it's hot at the beach Sasuke!"), a pack of Kunai's from Rock Lee, Shampoo from Neji (" For hair like mine Sasuke!"), A Sand art from Gaara, a set of ninja dolls from Kankauro, Gel from Ino ("I made it myself Sasuke-kun!"), a warm jacket from Hinata, A Pillow with Akamaru's face on it from Kiba, sunglasses from Ten-Ten, A Wristband from Shino, and the first Volume of Icha Icha Paradise from Kakashi ("You'll love it." ). Sasuke threw the things into his luggage (which was nearly half full) and everyone gave him a hug, which he totally didn't like.

They were finished with lunch, Naruto's treat (since he can get a discount), and got in the carriage that so happened to have arrived right when they got out of their seats. There were 3 carriages; suitable for 5 a carriage, and the arrangements were made carefully. In the first carriage, it consisted of Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Ino. In the second carriage, it consisted of Chouji, Temari, Gaara, Kankauro, and Shino. In the last carriage, the remaining were Hinata, Kiba, Neji, Rock Lee, and Ten-Ten. Kakashi sat in the front with the driver (who was annoyed by Kakashi for he was reading chapter 26 of the Icha Icha Paradise…out loud.).

"Everyone sit still." The driver grunted. "My name is Kanto Kenshi, and I will be happy to assist of you today. Happy birthday to you, (he pointed to Sasuke) and may everyone PLEASE sit still, this journey will only be around an hour long. Thank you, and have a nice day." He turned back to the wheel, and started driving.

**Carriage 1 – Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino. Daylight of Konoha**

"Sasuke-kun! Happy Birthday!" Ino reaches her hand out trying to reach Sasuke, but Sakura just so happens to "accidently" step on Ino's foot.

"Oops. My bad." Sakura gives Ino a death stare. Ino stares back, Sasuke just turns to the window while Naruto starts to poke Sasuke.

"What do you want?" Sasuke says, disturbed by the poking.

"Can I read the book Kakashi gave you?" Naruto shows his teeth smiling.

"Naruto you Hentai-yorou!" Sakura yells at Naruto, while Ino just pouts and looks out the window. _Troublesome…women._ Shikamaru looks at the other side.

"Go ahead. That books junk anyways." Sasuke tells Naruto. "YES!" Naruto says, and reaches in the back trunk for the book.

**Inner Sakura: **Phew. Thank GOODNESS! Sasuke's not a Pervert like Naruto! Score one on THAT!

"This books good." Naruto smiles.

"Naruto…" Sakura stares at Naruto with flaming eyes. Naruto just shut up, knowing that if he continued to talk, he would get injured badly.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura reaches over Naruto and looks at Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke looks back at her. Ino turns at them with round eyes, wondering what was going on. Shikamaru just starts to nap against the wall.

"I was wondering…well you randomly get roommates in the hotel of the beach…just a question but…if you got to choose…who would you share rooms with?" Sakura asks hopefully. The owner of the hotel, Anko, was going to choose roommates, but Sakura was curious about what Sasuke would pick, so asked him.

"I highly doubt he would pick you." Ino smiles at Sakura and turns to Sasuke. "Right Sasuke-kun?"

"Heh. Right." Sakura says with gritted teeth. "But you never know until Sasuke answers."

Sasuke just looked at both of them and replied, "Probably Naruto."

"Huh? Did someone say something?" Naruto looked up as Sakura and Ino's faces turned red and started to faint at Sasuke's answer.

"Nothing." Sasuke replied. Naruto got back to the book while Sakura and Ino started to revive. Sasuke just looked back at the window. _Well Naruto's the closest person I got to know. _

"Sasuke-kun…" Ino called out.

"Now what?" Sasuke turned to Ino.

"Did you like my present?" Ino asked him, Sakura looked at Sasuke, to see what he would say.

"Um…sure. I might not need it though." Sasuke tells her. "Oh. No worries! But you'll use it some day I know! I made the gel myself so it has extra special hold in it! Atleast I gave you something huh Sasuke-kun? Unlike Sakura who didn't give you ANYTHING." Ino smirked.

"What! I did give him something. He probably just…didn't open it or didn't like it…" Sakura looked to the floor. Ino lunged forward. "What did she give you Sasuke-kun?"

"A Key chain. A special one. I liked it, thanks Sakura." Sakura, amazed that he had thanked her, smiled at him, then another one at Ino who was jealous.

"What's so good about the key chain? Key chain's get rusty…" Ino stopped in the middle of her sentence while Sasuke opened the key chain. Dazzling music was heard, and Ino peered into it and saw a picture of the Cell 7. _No wonder he likes it…it's a soothing song from the Haruno clan. It dazzles anyone that hears it, and it has their pictures in there…_Ino didn't talk for the rest of the trip, knowing that Sakura had beat her. Sasuke closed the key chain and slipped it back into his pocket. It seemed to be the only present he had kept with him since he opened it.

Carriage 2 – Chouji, Temari, Gaara, Kankauro, Shino 

Everyone was quiet. Chouji was afraid of the Sand nins, Temari was just fixing her fan, Kankauro didn't care, Gaara was always quiet, and Shino just never talked. Chouji shuffled in his seat finding a potato chip behind him, Temari was disgusted and broke the silence.

"Fatso! Would you stop moving in your seat so I can try to relax! It's supposed to be vacation and I'm starting out to be angry! If you continue I'm going to kill you!"

Chouji was mad at her for calling him Fatso, but didn't dare attack Temari, knowing that she was throwing threats that she would make come true, and someone that would actually kill him. He just sat in his seat, and looked down. _The potato chips right there. But I can't get it…if I just move a little…_Chouji shuffled in his seat again and this really set Temari off.

"OKAY THAT'S IT!" Chouji screamed and Temari was picking up her fan, when Gaara and Shino both stopped it. Chouji was crouched in the corner with his hand over his eyes. "Calm down, sister." Gaara told her. Shino just retrieved his spot and Temari calmed down. "Okay." She mumbled. "But I'm changing seats with someone!" Temari got up and switched seats with Shino. _Man…I understand why that girl doesn't want to sit next to him anymore._ Shino was thinking to himself, disgusted. Chouji was still shuffling in his seat.

Carriage 3 – Hinata, Kiba, Neji, Rock Lee, Ten-Ten 

This group on the other hand, was both quiet and loud. Hinata, Neji, and Ten-Ten were quiet, while Kiba and Rock Lee kept throwing insults at each other trying to see who was better, with Akamaru barking every once in a while on Kiba's side.

"Well I bet my Taijutsu is sooo gonna beat your white fur!" Rock Lee spat out at Kiba with his arms raised, in a karate form.

BARK!

"Yea, you tell him Akamaru! We're better than you Eyebrow freak! Right Akamaru?"

BARK! Akamaru shook his tail in approval. They were just doing this for nearly the whole journey. Hinata was looking down the whole time, fingers touching together again and again, while Ten-Ten and Neji were embarrassed, due to the feelings they had for each other.

"Ah, we're here at last!" Kenshi announced. "Everyone please step out in an orderly fashion. Lady Anko wishes to see you all in her lobby first thing you arrive, all your luggage will be brought to your rooms shortly." Everyone listened and started walking towards the lobby. Once they were in, they were all greeted by Lady Anko, who was sitting on the couch…eating Ramen. Naruto, finally finished with Volume 1 ("Aw Man I so got to get Volume 2!") rushed towards Anko with eyes hungry for ramen.

"Ah, Welcome Genin of Konoha! I am Lady Anko, the owner of this beach and hotel, I will be announcing your roommates, the rules and the guidelines. I want you to take a seat, I will call out names 2 by 2, then your room number, and you are to report to your rooms."

UchimakiKurumi: Okay, I hope this wasn't too short. It's getting late over here and I'm kinda tired so I'll stop for today. I'll try to update as soon as possible. For your info, I usually update once a week.

_He held her present close to himself, and sat there just staring at it, listening to the music…then decided that it was time for some vaca fun. _Where this sentence is, it's best if you play the song "Sadness and Sorrow" From soundtrack 1 of Naruto. That is the music inside the key chain.


	2. Roommates

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A Typical Vacation 

Chapter II: Roommates

Previously: "Ah, Welcome Genin of Konoha! I am Lady Anko, the owner of this beach and hotel, I will be announcing your roommates, the rules and the guidelines. I want you to take a seat, I will call out names 2 by 2, then your room number, and you are to report to your rooms."

**Mini-Comic, Denial of Thy Own Son (**Saiki My first son with Sasuke, Naiko my second son with Naruto)

**Saiki: Look! I have a weird Red Eye!**

**Naiko: Look! Weird blue thingy in my hands! **

**Naruto: …Should we tell them? **

**UchimakiKurumi: …**

**Sasuke: …I don't think I know them…**

Everyone, anxious to find out who their roommates are for 14 days, just shuffle around their seats impatiently. Anko finally starts to call out names.

"Inside this cup, are Popsicle sticks with your names on them. I will randomly choose two and you will be roommates." She puts in her hand. "Ah, Ten-Ten." She puts her hand in again. "Neji. You guys get room 056." They both look at each other, astounded, and walk to their rooms blushing.

"Hmm…let's see…next is Rock Lee and…" Rock Lee crosses his fingers. _Sakura-chan please be Sakura-chan…Sakura-chan Sakura-chan_

"And Shino." Anko finishes off. Rock Lee flashes him a nervous look and they get up. "Room 057." They, too, walk to their rooms.

"Next. Kiba and…Kankauro. Room 058." Kankauro starts for his room while Kiba, sweat drops and walks slowly to the room. Feeling sorry for himself, having stuck in a room with a killer for 14 days, was really unnerving.

"Hinata and Naruto. Room 059." Hinata was also nervous, in a room with a guy she likes, she starts walking to her room while Naruto just follows, unsure of his feelings for her.

_If Naruto's gone…then I wonder who my roommate will be?_ Sasuke thinks to himself.

"Chouji and Temari. Room 060." Chouji gasps and puts a hand to his lips, while Temari just carelessly walks to her room. "Wait! Lady Anko, may I please switch rooms?" Chouji asks anxiously.

"No. Move along now. Next will be…" Ino and Sakura keeps on moving around, not sure who will end up in a room with Sasuke. _There's only me, Ino, Sasuke, Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Gaara left…I wonder who…_Sakura was cut off by Anko. "…Shikamaru and Ino. Room 061."

"Ah…how troublesome…to be in a room with my teammate whom is annoying around me and I'm still stuck with her for vacation." He walks to his room while Ino nudges him hard in the ribs for saying that, also angry that for sure she and Sasuke will not get a room together. This gave Sakura a bigger chance and she was over filled with joy. _Now let's hope I don't get rooms with Gaara…_

"Sakura and Sasuke. Room 062." Sakura shot up out of her seat and squealed. "YESSSSSSSS!" Everyone remaining was staring at her. "Um…sorry." Embarrased in front of Sasuke, she walks to her room skipping happily, while Sasuke just follows.

"Sorry Kakashi but the remaining is you and Gaara." Kakashi was terrified of this student too, but tried to calm himself down. _He's a genin. I'm an Elite. He's a genin. I'm an Elite…_

Room 056 – Neji and Ten-Ten 

Neji and Ten-Ten were unpacking their things from their luggages. They chose beds opposite of each other and haven't spoken a word to each other ever since. A Flyer was on each of their beds, and said the following.

**Welcome Fellow Konoha Genin, to our lovely Konoha Beach Resort where you will be living happily for the next 14 days. As you are well aware of, you are only here because you are invited by Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke. You know indeed, that today is Sasuke's birthday. Tonight will be a party in the cafeteria, then later on you will be able to spend time outside in the Garden of Love with your beloved. Don't miss out on your chance now!**

**The souvenir shop will be open at 5PM this afternoon, don't forget to buy yourself a neat Yukato or a nice tux for the party!**

**SPECIAL DELIVERY, **

**Lady Anko**

Assuming that everyone got this flier, they continued to unpack. There was only one restroom in the room and Ten-Ten wanted to put on make up. She thought about walking over to Neji and asking him to help her buy a Yukato just in case she might be late and the shop might close down while she was dressing, but chickened out and walked into the restroom, locking herself in. Neji was just as embarrassed as she was, and started down the hall to the shop.

Room 057 – Shino and Rock Lee 

These guys did nothing much. Shino was just sitting on his bed reading a book, while Rock Lee was trying to find a good way of asking a girl out to dance. Especially Sakura-chan at tonights party. Shino found this quite annoying, having Rock Lee using hand motions while mouthing out words, then stomping his feet every mistake he makes. They soon both walk down to the shop, deciding to buy something.

Room 058 – Kankauro and Kiba 

These guys weren't extremely quiet. Kiba, being himself, was as noisy as Akamaru. Kankauro was just acting like himself, he unpacked and put his doll onto the bed. Kiba peered over.

"That dolls…ugly." Kiba spat out. Kankauro gave him a look, Akamaru backed down and jumped onto Kiba's bed, hiding inside his covers.

"I could use it against you right now." Kankauro snarled.

"N-no it's fine. I'll…we'll be going down to the shop now. Come on Akamaru!" Kiba and Akamaru makes a run for it.

Room 059 – Hinata and Naruto 

"Hey, Hinata! Need help unpacking?" Naruto wanted to help out, Hinata was trembling with nervousness, dropping everything she takes out of her luggage.

"N-no it's fine N-Naruto." Hinata stammers.

"It's okay!" Naruto reaches over, trying to help her unpack. His hand brushes Hinata's, they both blush. "Um…Actually I think I'll go check out the souvenir shop." Naruto runs out to the shop.

Room 060 – Chouji and Temari 

"Look Fatty. You sleep over there. I get this bed, closer to the restroom. I'm a lady so you live by my rules…got that?"

Chouji nodded. It was just impossible to say no to Temari. It will probably be the last thing you do. Chouji walked over to his bed and started unpacking.

"Eww! Did you bring any CLOTHES! Your suitcase are full of CHIPS!"

"I like chips." Chouji says, defendly.

"Ugh. Whatever."

Room 061 – Ino and Shikamaru 

"Shikamaru. You're done unpacking already? Help me out here! I need to go find Sasuke QUICK! I bet Sakura's already dissing me in front of him…" Ino throws everything out of her suitcase.

"Woman you sure are messy. Learn to fold clothes." He takes her shirt and starts to fold it. _Amazing…he can fold clothes!_

"Shika, help me unpack. I'll see you at tonights party!" Ino runs off, hoping to find Sasuke in the lobby.

Room 062 – Sakura and Sasuke 

Sakura finished unpacking and was sitting on her bed, counting all the money she had. Sasuke was on his own bed, holding something shimmering. Sakura looked up and saw that it was her key chain. She blushed. _Why is he holding my key chain…?_ Sasuke opens the key chain, and they both hear the music. Sakura wasn't really dazzled. She heard it all the time in her clan, it was basically her lullaby ever since she was born. She continued counting her money. The music stops and she looks up, surprised to find Sasuke in front of her. "S-Sasuke-kun." She blushed. _To be sharing a room with him…it's so weird…_

"Sakura…Thanks for this…key chain. I really like it."

"I can tell." Sakura smiles. "Sasuke-kun…I'm going to the souvenir shop…want to come?"

"Maybe…later." Sasuke says. Sakura nods and runs to the shop.

Room 063 – Kakashi and Gaara 

Kakashi was silent. He tried to avoid Gaara's eyes.

"Well…aren't you going to unpack?" Kakashi asked Gaara.

"No." Gaara replied.

"You're so weird."

"Say What?"

"N-nothing." Kakashi smiled. He sat on his bed and took out Volume 3 of the Icha Icha Paradise. Gaara looked up. "Is that book good?"

"Um…why yes. But it's rated R…"

"Can I borrow it?"

"Uh sure. I have the whole set over here…feel free to borrow it."

The shop was over crowded with people. They were all looking for Yukatos for tonights party. Sakura spotted a really pretty, red, green, and pink Yukato.

"Ah. Hello there." A lady walked over to Sakura, who was looking at this dress. Sakura looked up. "Oh, hello."

"My name is Salazar Shundad. May I help you here? I see that you've fallen in love with the most lovely Yukato of the season." Sakura nods. "How much is this…?" Sakura asks her.

"Oh cheap, really cheap. Around 2000 yen." Sakura was surprised. She had only 3000 yen, and that was all that her parents gave her to spend on this whole journey. She really wanted to look nice for Sasuke, but she couldn't spend all her money on just one dress… "If you're not going to buy it young lady…I might need you to put it back…you see, there are a lot of customers awaiting for this…"

"I'll take it." Someone came from behind Sakura. She turned around to find Sasuke standing there. Sakura, speechless, just stood there while Shundad took the dress and went to the cashier with Sasuke. Sakura was just standing there, Ino was eavesdropping. Her mouth dropped right when Shikamaru came in.

"Shikamaru!" Shikamaru turned around to find Ino yelling. "Buy me this Yukato RIGHT NOW!"

"Why should I spend – " Shikamaru was cut off by the look on Ino's face. Not a sad look, an angry one. "Alright alright…Sheesh…I'll take this Yukato girl…" Shikamaru told the nearest worker there.

Ino was watching as Sasuke walked back over to Sakura with the Yukato in a bag, in his hand. "Sakura…here."

Sakura didn't take the bag. She wasn't sure whether it was the right thing to do. Yet, Ino was watching, she can't chicken out. "B-but why…?"

"Well er…you took too long…so I just decided to buy it for you. Wasn't too expensive anyways…here take it." He handed it to Sakura and she took it. "Thank you…Sasuke-kun." He walked out of the shop with Sakura smiling behind him.

"Hey Sakura!" Ino waved to her. "Looks like we both got Yukato's from someone! That makes us even."

"Hmph. You wish." Sakura walked off to her room, so she could spend the next hour getting ready for the party.

Sakura walked into the room. "Sasuke-kun…" No one answered. _I guess he went off somewhere…_ She walked inside the restroom and started to try on the Yukato, then put on some make-up.

Meanwhile…Ten-ten was still in her room putting on make up. She notices the time, the party was about to begin and she still hasn't bought a Yukato yet. She stood up and went out the door, to see Neji standing in front of it.

"Uh…sorry." Ten-ten said to him, her hair was down and Neji was speechless. After all, this was the first time her hair was down.

"Um Ten-Ten…the souvenir shop was about to close so…I thought you didn't buy a Yukato yet and well um…I got this for you…" Neji handed her a bag.

"Oh…thanks. I'll pay you back…"

"No…it's alright. It's fine." Neji walks out the door, with Ten-Ten just standing there. She took out the Yukato and found a really beautiful Yukato.

UchimakiKurumi: xD This chapter is a bit short by 1 mb. Oh well, I'll try to make the next chapter longer!

3rd Chapter Summary

----------------------

Sasuke had bought a Yukato for Sakura. Shikamaru was FORCED to buy one for Ino. Neji got one for Ten-Ten. Now it's time to par TAY! These many "items" have fun together at Sasuke's Birthday party, and it's only the first day! Ino and Sakura already have "issues" with each others roommates…not to mention, each other. What will happen during the party? Will Ino get Sasuke? Or will Sakura?

Random Lyrics

--------------------

So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

_Chorus:_  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

_Chorus_

It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

_Chorus x2_

_x2_  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Btw…THX FOR THE REVIEWS PPL! xD


End file.
